Visiting The Nest
by LZ0291
Summary: Rarity receives a letter, and enlists her friends to help out with a fashion show to be held in the northern city of Clydesdale - The city Fluttershy was born in. In the process though, a pony delivering a second letter is looking for somepony else...
1. Prologue: Families

**Late September 2011, Calendar of Equestria (CE)**

**Second Year of the Second Age of Celestia and Luna's Twin Rule**

In Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie and some helpers were preparing things for yet another party. A purple unicorn was helping to put a banner in place, as the other ponies worked nearby. Two earth ponies baking, two pegasi helping put streamers in place, and one more earth pony holding a ladder steady so the unicorn had an eye level view of her work.

"So, what is this Sisterhooves Social anyway?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

"It's basically an event where sisters take part in a bunch of games and competitions together. We used to do it all the time when we were younger. We even hold it at the rock farm every third year!" Somepony said.

"Oh, right. Thanks, uh..."

Twilight stared nervously at who she was speaking to, a grey earth pony.

"I'm Inkie." Pinkie's sister said.

"Oh, right! I was about to say Blinkie... So, how come you and Pinkie didn't take part today?"

"Pinkie prefers to organise the party now, and we prefer to help her out with it." A new voice said, as Blinkie approached, carrying a tray of cupcakes on her back.

"Ah. I guess with you two being busy on the rock farm so much and her with her job here, you and Pinkie don't spend a lot of time together."

"Not as much as any of us would like but it was nice seeing her today." Inkie shrugged.

A familiar springing noise heralded the bouncing approach of the eldest Pie sister.

"Hey, Twilight, have you got any brothers or sisters?" Pinkie asked as Twilight descended the ladder.

"Not unless you count Spike, no. Really, the only relatives I have are my parents."

"That's a super-duper shame! I can't imagine what it'd have been like if I'd been an only child... So, how about you?" Pinkie changed course and target of questioning.

"...Pinkie, I am your sister."

"Ohhh yeah, sorry, Inkie. So what abou... Oh, yeah, Blinkie. Um... You?"

"You asked me already, Pinkie." Twilight sighed.

"Whoops..."

There was then the ringing of an alarm clock from the kitchen.

"Oh, that'll be the pies." Blinkie realised.

"I'll go get those. Unicorn magic, no need for an oven mouthguard." Twilight offered, and headed for the ovens.

Pinkie meanwhile seemed to be performing a complex mathematical equation mentally.

"Oh, I know! Fluttershy, do you have any siblings?"

"No. I had cousins back home but that's all."

"Ah, well, that's better than nothing at least! What about you, Rainbow Dash?"

The Pie sisters didn't notice both pegasi tense up a little before Pinkie had even moved to ask the question.

"I, uh... I haven't seen my siblings for a long time. They moved to Hoofington soon after I left home."

"Oh. Well, maybe you should go visit them? Or they should visit you?"

"Um, that's not really a good idea, Pinkie Pie. It's kind of..." Fluttershy began, but Dash finished.

"Complicated. Very complicated. I don't really like talking about it..."

"Wh..." Pinkie began, but a shout from the kitchen cut her off.

"Hey, Pinkie, the crust of this pie looks a little undercooked right now. Can you come check it out?"

"Okie dokie loki!" She bounced away, train of thought derailed.

"Close call..." Dash muttered, so that only Fluttershy heard. The yellow pegasus simply nodded.


	2. Chapter One: Letters for Rarity

**Early October 2011, CE**

**Second Year of the Second Age of Celestia and Luna's Twin Rule**

The moon was setting, and the sun was rising over Equestria. At Canterlot Castle, the two royal sisters Luna and Celestia were flanked by four guards as they stood on the roof of the Raising Tower. The guards were of the recently arrived 104th Royal Flank Regiment, assigned to the prestigious two-month-long ceremonial duty of guarding the castle and also of guarding the Princesses at the daily risings of the Sun and the Moon.

Except there was a small problem. No one guarded _them_ from the Princesses.

"...Luna, is it me or is it upside down?"

The darker alicorn frowned.

"Yes. It is."

"Dear me, how strange. It happens so often these days... I hope no one notices while I turn it around."

A nearby pegasus guard began to twitch. His northern accent began to slip out in spite of standing orders to speak in Received Pronunciation in the presence of royalty. He'd been hearing things all night that made no sense. This was the straw that broke his mind.

"Whit the... But it's a baw...a ball of fire in the sky... How can it be upside down? It looks the SAME all the time! It doesn't have a top or a bottom to... Ghaaaa!"

And he then fainted. His fellow guard stepped back to avoid being hit on the wing by collapsing pony, keeping his face blank.

The two princesses looked on. Celestia then produced a notepad and a quill as the two began to make their way down from the tower roof.

"So... That's us level. You got three of the newbies last night by making that illusion of a giant rocket to _raze_ the moon, I got two shortly before by ordering them to buy gelatin mix to set the sun. How much of the current guard regiment is left?"

"Four more who've never been here before. We might need a tiebreaker..." Luna answered.

Nearby, the sergeant in command of the squad the Regal Sisters were using as pawns in a game of prank chess, facehooved hard. He waited until he thought the princesses were out of hearing range.

"Thur aw bloody muppets... CORPORAL MCLINTROT, PICK YOUR BLOODY SQUAD MATE AFF... OFF THE BLOODY GROUND INSTEAD OF BLOODY DODGING HIM BLOODY FALLING OVER YOU BLOODY HALF-WIT!"

He forgot that as a Sergeant his indoor voice was audible a few miles away.

"Oh, right, aye sarge! Lance-Corporal Buckson, pick up Trooper Cantering!"

"Dae it yersel, Gray! Haud on. Aw pish, ye kin pull rank in Canterlot..."

"AYE HE BLOODY WELL CAN! HE CAN PULL BLOODY RANK ALL THE TIME YOU SCROTE, JUST LIKE I CAN PULL EVERY ONE OF THOSE SCRAGGLY WEE HAIRS YOU CALL A TAIL OOT ONE BY ONE..."

Two royal sisters stifled giggles from nearby as the Sergeant ranted..

"The way the Sergeants react to it is always the best part. Maybe that can be the tiebreaker?" Luna suggested.

"Ah yes. How many times we get them shouting with the Traditional Royal Army Drill Sergeant Voice..."

* * *

><p>As the allegedly upside-down sun rose over Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh was already out. Last night's storm had turned out a little rougher than they'd been warned, and the stallion had to check his family's crop-bearing trees for damage. Applejack would likely be not too far behind him and pick a different orchard, but so far things seemed to be good. A few apples had fallen, but things could have been worse, especially with only a few days until Applebuck season.<p>

As he made his way to check another part of the farm, seeing a blonde mane and orange coat cantering through distant trees, he noticed a familiar rainbow trail heading towards the farm. He paid it no mind until he realised that it was not a usual time for a certain pegasus mare to be at the farm. And the trail was coming from the wrong direction - Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash's cloud house she constantly renovated floating near it with the other pegasus houses, was the other way. This trail seemed to have been coming from Hoofington's direction, a good forty miles south.

Now he watched, something else seemed off. It seemed the probable-Dash was moving rather slow. Fast from a ground perspective, but the blue pegasus had flown over to bother his sister enough times for Big Macintosh to get a good judge of her usual airspeed. She didn't even slow to land, which this pegasus did, the rainbow trail fading away as the blue shape slowed and neared the ground. Macintosh realised the pegasus had landed somewhere near the front of the farm, so made his way there first.

He found not a mare, but a stallion... No, a colt. The pegasus was blue, had the same rainbow tail and mane patterns as Dash, but the mane was even shorter. This colt was around her height, and had a cutie mark of a yin-yang style symbol in yellow and red, outlined in a darker blue than his coat. He was also looking at a map, in between moments where he was adjusting the feathers on his wings. It reminded Big Macintosh of a bird, which in hindsight made sense.

"Can ah help you?" Macintosh asked.

The colt didn't seem to be surprised by a sudden voice from behind, and instead simply rolled up his map and turned to face the red stallion, putting the map away in a small bag he carried over his neck.

"Uh, hi. This your farm I landed on?"

"Eeyup."

"Cool. Hope I'm not trespassing or interfering with anything but can I ask a few questions?"

Macintosh nodded.

"Eeyup."

"Cool, cool. Uh, well, first, I'm kind of in town looking for somepony. A pegasus called Rainbow Dash? You know her?"

"Eeyup."

"Oh, cool. Uh, well, more important right now though, do you sell anything from this farm, like any produce? I set off after supper last night." The colt explained.

"Eeyup. We can sell you an apple or two..." Macintosh began to explain when there was an interruption.

"Dash! What in the hay are you doin' up still? Weren't ya'll on night duty?" A jovial voice rang out as Applejack approached.

She realised her mistake when the colt turned around.

"...Oh, sorry there pardner, thought you were a friend of mine. You shore look a lot like her. 'Cept for being a colt. You related to Rainbow Dash?"

The colt nodded.

"Yeah, she's my big sister. My name's Rainbow Runner."

"Well, howdy! Ah'm Applejack, that there's Big Macintosh. Glad ta meet ya, but gotta say ah'm a mite surprised. Dash never mentioned no brother..."

The colt looked a little forlorn for a moment.

"...We're not on great terms, her and the rest of the family. I last saw her about five years ago."

"Five years? That's a mighty long time... Hay, she'd have just moved in down here after you last saw her ah reckon. Guess you came to patch things up?"

Macintosh simply stood there, now that Applejack was there to speak plenty for both Apple siblings, but it seemed the colt wasn't able to get back onto the thread he had been on before. Maybe he was shy, or poilte, which could both explain how he and Dash apparently didn't get along.

Or alternatively the fact that an attractive mare was now talking to him had the young pegasus distracted. Either way, Macintosh knew what he had to do...

"Runner here was sayin' he'd been flyin' all night... Was wondering if he could buy a bite to eat."

"I stopped for a break but I have been flying pretty much all night..." Runner added.

"So, you're wantin' to _buy_ some food from us? You shore ain't much like your sister..."

The colt seemed alarmed.

"She... She doesn't steal from you, does she?"

Applejack laughed.

"Naw, don't worry there, she don't exactly steal, more borrow without askin'. She pays eventually so don't go thinkin' your sis is some fruit stealin' master criminal."

"Cool, cool..." Runner said nervously.

"Well, anyway, Macintosh, all the orchards over there are fine, just a few branches looking a little dicey. We can go fix 'em up after some breakfast and after we give Runner here his supper, I guess. Let him go find a cloud and nap 'fore he goes to find Dash."

"Eeyup. Ah'll go finish up mah side of things." Macintosh excused himself.

As Applejack led Runner towards the farmhouse, she shifted the conversation back to Dash.

"So, any other relations o'Dash she ain't been mentionin?"

"Well, there's Mane, my older brother and her twin..."

"Twin? Don't tell me there's two of her flyin' around!" Applejack exclaimed in (partially) mock fear.

"Nah, Mane's more an endurance flyer, Dash was always all about speed last time I saw her. He can stay in the air all day. We've got a younger sister, Prism... And there's our mother obviously. It's a long story and I'm pretty sure Dash won't be too happy if I spill it but to cut it short there was an... argument... a few arguments for the year of so after... well, they ended when Dash left. "

"Don't worry yer multi-coloured little head there, sugarcube, Ah ain't gonna pry into it. Sounds to me like something you ain't too enthusiastic about yerself, never mind what Dash probably thinks. Still, kinda wish she'd let us know she had family..."

"It's complicated." Runner sighed, as they neared the house.

Granny Smith and Apple Bloom were still asleep, Apple Bloom having tried for a waking up early cutie mark yesterday morning and a half-hearted and badly planned attempt at a staying awake all night cutie mark the previous evening. Applejack therefore kept her voice low

"Okay, now, it's a bit for one apple, or if you ain't fussy we can give you three apples that got a bit bruised when they fell last night for two bits. We ain't got anythin' fresh baked up but if you don't mind it like that ah can give ya some of yesterday's leftover fritters for half price, bit a fritter since they'll probably be a little stale. Or if you're fine with waitin'..."

"The fritters ought to be fine, thanks." Runner said.

"Shore thing. I'll just fetch 'em for ya and you can go find yourself a cloud somewhere to take a nap if ya'll been flyin' all night."

"Well, I've got a letter to deliver to somepony in town but I guess I could take the nap first then deliver it..."

Applejack smirked.

"Now, that's soundin' like Dash. Of course, in your case, there's a good excuse fer takin' a nap before ya work more..."

* * *

><p>A few hours later in Ponyville itself. Rarity stifled a yawn as she made her way downstairs in Carousel Boutique. The mailma... <em>mail carrier<em> had been. Rarity, being ladylike, used the politically correct term since a pegasus stallion had started letter deliveries recently. She had never met him as early morning deliveries were, well, _early_.

Besides, sleeping with that dreadful storm last night had been less than easy. How could Sweetie Belle manage it? And why had her parents decided to spend TWO weeks on vacation instead of just ONE? For Celestia's sake they had one scheduled Oh well, winter was coming. A week until Applebuck season, then a few weeks later Nightmare Night, then the snowclouds from Cloudsdale. She'd have to get used to storms again, like every winter...

"Curses, missed whoever delivered the mail again. Oh well, it was probably Ditzy. I suppose if I go to the post office he won't be too hard to spot, the only other stallions I've seen there work as long distance mail or in the sorting office... "

"Um, Rarity? Are you talking to yourself?" Sweetie Belle asked from behind her.

"Oh, good morning. No, Sweetie, I'm _monologuing_. And now you're here I... hm, is dialoguing a real term? I should probably ask Twilight, or even Pinkie. She's remarkably good at that sort of thing. Oh well, never mind, the mail is here."

Horn glowing, Rarity picked up the various envelopes and brought a letter opener over from a nearby desk.

"Let's see... Payment cheque, I'll put that in the bank on Monday.. Junk mail... Offer to connect me to cable with Pegasus Network... Offer to stay with Vestal Media... More junk mail... Invoice for those things I ordered, I'll pay that at the bank on Monday... Hm? What's this?"

"What's what?"

Rarity ignored her sister, and stared at the letter. Sweetie Belle eventually spoke up.

"Rarity? Is it bad?"

"Oh, no. It's not bad, it's... WONDERFUL!"

Sweetie Belle cringed. Wonderful for Rarity was often just a different kind of bad for everyone else.

"Ah, good, um... W-well, I'll just go make breakfast..."

"Oh, go ahead, remember if it catches fire again that it's only the extinguisher on the left is safe to use, remind me to get the Weather and Rescue Service to replace the one we used on Monday. Though hopefully the milk is no longer flammable, the dairy assures everyone that's fixed."

Rarity stared at the letter for a few moments, then began bouncing up and down squealing happily. Meanwhile in the kitchen, a filly was attempting diversionary arson.

"Darn it, light, you stupid milk, the Weather Ponies could calm her down!"

Ten minutes later Sweetie Belle was dismayed to realise that even with breakfast on the table, Rarity wasn't calming down. She grinned and gave the occasional squee all through the meal, leaving her sister a little bit freaked out.

"S-So... What was the good news?" The filly asked, mentally wincing.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I WAS ACCEPTED!"

"For what? A fashion show in Canterlot?"

"Well, not in Canterlot, in Clydesdale. The Culture Society of Equestria has decided to host numerous shows called Grand Culture Expositions around the country throughout the coming year starting this december and I had applied to be given a chance to show my wares, so to speak, in the section of the Expo relating to fashions."

"In Clydesdale? That's miles away!" Sweetie Belle realised.

"Yes, Sweetie, that's right. Oh. Oh heavens. It's miles away! I can't just take two or three trips and leave everything in storage like in Canterlot or Trottingham!"

On the plus side Rarity was no longer excited, on the downside, she was now frantic.

"Whatever will I do? It's impractical to go back and forwards, it's over four hundred miles and I simply can't trust it being sent ahead by couriers! Wait! Applejack hired a whole train car to Appleoosa. Oh, but if I did that I would need help moving everything from the station... And I could probably use help in the actual show."

Her eyes lit up.

"I-dee-aaaah!" She sang.

"Celestia help me..." Sweetie Belle prayed.

"No, not Celestia, Sweetie Belle, my friends! I could ask some of them if they'd be free to come with me to the show!" The elder pony explained.

"That's a good idea!" The younger one praised.

"Of course it is, dear. Now, while I'm gone, take any messages if somepony comes into the store. Let them know I won't be too long. "

Sweetie Belle began to almost glow with excitement.

"I get to work the shop?"

Rarity giggled.

"Oh, not yet, darling sister, today you're just being the sort of secretary and opening up at ten if I'm not back. One more thing, could you feed Opal while I get ready to go out?"

Sweetie Belle froze in terror, the glow vanishing.

"There's a good filly..." Rarity said, patting her sibling on the head as she made her way upstairs.

"...imgonnadie..." Sweetie Belle said softly as the door closed.

Somewhere in the shadows of the boutique, a cat grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid, sorry to wake you but do mind moving off this cloud?"<p>

Runner blinked awake to find a pegasus mare with a pink coat and a blue mane hovering beside him.

"Ah... Sorry, you Weather Patrol?"

The other pegasus nodded.

"Alright. Uh, can I ask you some questions before I go?"

"Sure, but be quick, somepony accidentally emptied one of the storm cloud generators last night and we need to use spare clouds to refill. Darn thing's been held together with gossamer tape for weeks, we've been asking for spares from Cloudsdale or Hoofington the whole time and..."

"Cool. Uh, well, first, do you know somepony called Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, she's the Station Manager. It's one of her days off though, not sure where she is since I took over from her this morning."

"Darn. Last question, you know where Carousel Boutique is?"

The mare nodded.

"Big fancy building across the river southeast of the town hall. Town hall's the big building in the middle of the square."

"Thanks. I'll get off this cloud now. See ya." He said, taking off gently.

The mare bid him goodbye as she pushed the cloud off towards the weather pony building.

'_I should probably get a map of this town from somewhere... Maybe they'll know where to get one in the Boutique once I hand over this letter..._'

* * *

><p>"Clydesdale? I'd love to come and help you, Rarity! And so would Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said.<p>

"Well, the last part was rather predictable..." The white unicorn smirked.

"I guess he's kind of obvious... So, who else are you asking?"

"Well, there's Applejack, and I'm going past Fluttershy on the way back so I'll go ask her then. I'll need to track down Rainbow Dash, and ask Pinkie last so we don't all get stuck at the Going-to-Clydesdale party."

Twilight nodded at this.

"Good thinking. So, what's happening at this show?"

Rarity smiled, and began to explain.

"Well, it's being held from the Friday morning to the Monday night, and I'm aiming to be there the Wednesday before, we're allowed to prepare our stalls on Thursday night but I want the extra couple of days to have a rest from the trip . Each day on the showfloor every designer will have a small section to showcase their work. I'm planning to have at least four displays, one for each day of the show, and some extras to rotate in during the days.."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work... You'd need to have a lot of dresses to stay diverse." Twilight said, impressed.

"Oh, true, but it's not just dresses. The shows are held all across Equestria to show diverse fashions and accessories. There's winter wear, horn accessories, wing accessories, socks, hats, even glasses and flight goggles. Of course, pegasus fashion is pretty much cornered by designers like Shimmer, Peacock, Light Feather and the like, but I've been pondering trying out a few designs for flight goggles. If I could just catch Rainbow Dash to get her input..."

Twilight nodded, having gotten lost somewhere around one of the mentions of accessories.

"So... A good range of things. Is it just like a market show then?

"In the day I suppose it is. But at nights after dinner, there are four catwalk shows. I'm aiming to have some of my work modelled in at least one to go for some Show Awards... Oh! ANOTHER idea! I can save on worrying about having to use the show's models, and we can try for the best model award!"

"Wait. You want to try and have us model?" Twilight Sparkle's face lit up.

"Yes, I see it now. Applejack modelling practical but fashionable wares. Rainbow Dash bribed... or sedated... into wearing some pegasus fashion or some thing to compliment her mane and tail... Pinke Pie... just sedated. And Fluttershy in practically anything as long as we make sure she knows she only has to do it at the show and not start modelling again!"

"U-Um, what about me?"

"Oh, well, I'll need to help the girls in and out of the dresses fast to keep the runway going. And you know what they say, many horns make light work. Besides, with your organisational skills you can help keep me on track! So, does that sound good?"

"Well, yes, but..." Twilight began, but Rarity cut her off.

"Excellent, darling! Now, if you will excuse me, I really must get to Sweet Apple Acres post haste. I don't want Sweetie Belle alone in the shop for too long and it's nearly ten... See you later!"

And with that the white unicorn left.

"...but I was hoping I could maybe model something."

* * *

><p>Rarity was wrong to assume Sweetie Belle was alone, but if she knew how wrong, she would have ran straight back to the Boutique, terrified for her dresses.<p>

"Hm... No cat wound bandaging cutie mark." Sweetie Belle sighed, then winced as the sigh irritated a cut below the bandages.

"Sooo... This whole looking after the shop thing. You just take messages?" Scootaloo pondered.

"Yeah. Ah guess sellin' a dress is more complicated than sellin' an apple or some hayfries and potato fillets, so ah guess Rarity just ain't got 'round to teaching 'er to sell em!" Apple Bloom added.

"Pretty much... Hey, when she's back maybe she can teach us all!"

Scootaloo's eyes widened in horror.

"...A dress-selling cutie mark? No thanks, Sweetie Belle, I want something a little more me. Sometimes I'm nervous about working in my parent's chip shop in case I get a cutie mark in there..."

"Yeah, ah see how you'd not like that, Scoots, but to be honest ah'm hopin' for somethin' with apples mahself. Still, we can help Sweetie Belle out if she does get taught ta sell dresses!"

"Yeah!" The unicorn shouted.

The three drew in a breath for a trademark Cutie Mark Crusader battle cry, when there was a knock at the door.

"...Did Rarity lock 'erself out?" Apple Bloom pondered.

"Well, if she didn't, you're not open until ten. It's only nine fifty-three! They need to wait six minutes and nineteen seconds!" Scootaloo said triumphantly.

Sweetie Belle however ignored her and went over to the door.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"I've got a letter to deliver to a Miss... Rare Tie? Oh, Luna curse it, Mom, stop letting Prism write names and addresses for you!" A young male voice said from the other side.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders exchanged a glance. Meanwhile, over at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie began complaining about misuse of dramatic irony, to the bemusement of Ditzy Doo who was sitting with a muffin and a coffee.

"She's not here right now. Can I take a message?" The unicorn filly asked.

"...Uh, how about a letter? Is that cool?"

"I guess if he's a male mailmare it's all right to open the door for him, but no customers for five minutes and fifty-eight seconds!" Scootaloo told Sweetie Belle.

The door however was already being opened by the temporary sort-of secretary.

"Hello. I'm Sweetie Belle, I'm taking the messages for Miss Rarity while she's... busy doing whatever it is she's doing and wherever she's doing it." She said in the most polite accent she could muster, with a slight error in the selection of words.

Runner did not seem fazed or impressed by this.

"...Cool, whatever. Here's the letter, tell her it was dropped off by somepony working for Shimmer, could you? Oh, and let her knowI'll be back sometime later today to talk to her? "

"Certainly, sir!" The unicorn nodded, taking the envelope.

"Hey! He looks a lot like Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo suddenly proclaimed.

"Ah guess he does... Hey, wait, that reminds me, mah sister mentioned somethin' about how she sold all the leftover fritters from last night to Rainbow Dash's brother!" Apple Bloom then spoke up.

"...When did she say this?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Uh, actually..." Runner tried to say, but the fillies kept talking.

"At breakfast about two hours ago."

"...And they say Sweetie Belle is slow sometimes." Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

It then dawned on the crusaders.

"Hey, are you Rainbow Dash's brother?"

"Well, yeah." He confirmed.

"Coool!" All three said

"Are you her little brother?" Apple Bloom asked

"You don't look bigger than her!" Sweetie Belle noted.

"Can you do a sonic rainboom too?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Do you have any other brothers and sisters?"

"Do you all have rainbow manes? I like unusual manes..."

"What Specialist Flying Grades have you got?"

Runner blinked as the barrage of questions came in.

"Uh, look, I've not seen her in a while and finding her will probably be the easy part about trying to meet her. You girls wouldn't know where she is?" He tried to steer the fillies towards a point where he could hopefully get away.

"Nope!" The trio happily said, forcing a brief pause as the wheels turned.

"Wait, that's not good." Scootaloo realised eventually.

"It's cool, I'll find her sooner or later. Oh, do you know where I can buy a map of town? I don't wanna keep asking for directions..."

"Try the library?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Good idea. Where is it?" Runner continued and proved why he needed the map.

"It's a tree with windows in the north of town, about it's pretty easy to see from the air. Not sure how tall, definitely shorter than thirty metres though, I'm allowed to fly over it." Scootaloo said.

"Ah, thanks, kid. I'd better go now so... See ya!" He said, taking off.

"Hey, he never answered our questions!" Apple Bloom realised.

"We should look for Rainbow Dash so when he shows up we can get him to answer!" Scootaloo shouted.

Sweetie Belle however just blinked.

"Wait... Scootaloo, you can fly?"

The orange pegasus wondered what gave it away and looked at her wings before answering with less sarcasm. Not that Sweetie Belle had noticed.

"Well, yeah, but I prefer not to do it without my parents watching so I don't go too high and so they can help me if I get in trouble. Learning to fly isn't just about getting in the air, there's rules. And you've got to land..."

"Hold up, ya'll asked him about special flyin' grades, what the hay is all that about?"

Scootaloo smirked.

"I can tell you all about how we pegasi learn to fly and all the tests we have to pass to be allowed to do certain kinds of flying! I take my theory test next month!"

"Wait wait wait, you're not talkin' us into helpin' you with homework are you?" Apple Bloom suddenly realised.

"Well, yeah, but it's _cool_ homework."

"Eh, it's something to do..." Sweetie Belle said, leading the crusaders back inside and closing the door, oblivious to the fact she should have flipped the open/closed sign about five minutes ago.

"...Wait, they say I'm slow?"

* * *

><p>"Hm December? Well, ah might be able to swing it, but ah'd maybe need to take Apple Bloom with me if ah can go." Applejack said.<p>

"Oh, of course. I might have to bring Sweetie Belle with me anyway, Winter Solstice holiday, my parents are taking their usual four week vacation to Haywaii. OH! Another idea! Foal fashions!" Rarity burst out.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, nothing, I just had a plan for the fashion show to save the fees for hiring models there..."

"Yer plannin' on havin' all of us goin' doin' yer modelin' for ya, ain't ya? And yer gonna try and drag yer sister and mine into it?" Applejack guessed correctly.

"Yes, but only things you want to wear, and things that suit you. Something like your gala dress is about as 'frou-frou' as it would get."

"And how do ya'll plan to get Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to not bounce around the place?"

"Bribery or tranquillisers, same as always. So, what is it you need to check to see if you can go?" Rarity asked.

"Well, after Applebuck season is over there ain't much to do on the farm fer most of winter. If ah take Apple Bloom with me Big Macintosh and Granny Smith can relax on the farm fer a while or maybe take a trip to Appleoosa... "

"I see. Well, when you know if you can go let me know, Applejack. I'd best leave you to your work, I know how busy you'll be soon."

"Shore thing, Rarity. Should be able to go but like ah say, gotta doublecheck. Besides, ya'll helped me out with takin' Bloomberg down south, ah owe ya fer that at least."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the town, a blue pegasus was now hiding behind a wall with a look of surprised horror on her face.<p>

"What the hay is he doing here?"

Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape route. They landed on a windowed tree.

"The library! I'll hide there! Nopony will ever know!"

A rainbow trail shot towards the tree, keeping low. Uncharacteristically, she slowed to land, _then_ burst through the door, slamming it behind her. Then she realised where she was. A slightly depressed Twilight Sparkle looked up from the book she had been reading.

"Uh, hi, Twilight! I was just flying past and thought I... could... ask about a... book?"

Twilight brightened up a little.

"Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash. What book do you... want? Wait, why do you suddenly want a book bursting in looking panicked?"

The pegasus blinked, then looked out of the window. She then gasped.

"OhmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH!"

"...What's wrong? Don't tell me somepony's started talking about those jumbajet things again..."

"Twilight! A pegasus colt who looks like me is about to come in here, you can't let him know I'm hiding in your basement!"

"Huh? What?"

Dash however was already in the basement before the Unicorn had spoken.

"...Wha... Wait, Rainbow Dash, what do you mean a colt that looks like you?"

"Stop talking to me I'm not here there's no time to explain right now!" The basement said.

Twilight sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me. Honestly, can't the pegasi in this town find somewhere other than here or the Mayor's basement to hide?"

"Like a book fort is much better!" Dash sniped back. Twilight ignored her.

The door opened a few moments later, and the predicted colt arrived.

"Uh, hi. Are you the librarian?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Do you need a book?"

"No, actually, somepony suggested I come here to get a map of the town. I'm trying to find a relative in town and I don't want to keep asking for directions."

"A... relative? Oh, I see. That's what... I mean, are you related to Rainbow Dash?"

"Seems everypony knows my sister in this town."

"Oh, well, she's... kind of famous... infamous even. And it's a small town so pretty much everypony knows your name!" Twilight Sparkle said nervously.

'_Don't ask where she is don't ask where she is!_' Twilight Sparkle's brain tried to help.

"I see. Well, my name's Rainbow Runner... Uh, don't mean to be rude..."

'_Oh no he's going to ask where she is and I'm not going to think up a good lie in time and I'll just say she's in the basement ohnononono!_'

"...But do you have the map I wanted please?"

Twilight blinked, then walked over to a small pamphlet rack. Most of the pamphlets were pro-reading leaflets, but there was a small bundle of maps.

"Oh yes! I do! Sorry, Ponyville doesn't get many tourists... It says they're three bits but honestly I don't think you need to worry about it since... Well, no one else has been buying them!"

"Cool. Thanks."

He opened one of the maps, letting Twilight Sparkle breathe a sigh of relief that he hadn't asked...

"By the way, do you maybe know where I could find Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh, she's in the base..."

'_Twilight Sparkle what the hay are you doing?_' The brain popped back up again.

"Base... for the... weather patrol! She's at the weather patrol base! Office! Thing!" She managed to lie.

"Really?" Runner asked.

"Yes?"

'_He bought it!_'

"A pony on the weather patrol told me it was her day off today." He then said.

'_He didn't buy it!_'

"Uh, well... She'll probably be napping. Or practising. You know what she's like..."

"Actually I haven't seen her since I was thirteen so I probably don't. Complicated."

'_Awk-ward..._'

"Ah, um, sorry. I... I didn't know..."

Runner waved a hoof in the air to dismiss it.

"Don't worry, it's cool. Long story. I should probably get going to find her. I don't expect it to take long even if she listens to me. See you around!"

And with that he left, taking his new map, passing a confused dragon carrying shopping bags on the way. Spike stared in confusion for a few seconds.

"Hey, Twilight, is it me or does Rainbow Dash look kind of... male?" He eventually asked.

"No, that was apparently her brother. Rainbow Dash is hiding in the basement. And it's safe for her to come out now and maybe try and explain why I had to lie to him?"

The cyan mare emerged grinning nervously. Spike sighed.

"Everypony in this town is crazy. I can't wait until I grow wings so I can hide in the mountains for a while..." He muttered as he wandered off to unload his bags.

"Well, Twilight, uh... it... It's a long story, really. Complicated..."

"He said that too, but you're not in a rush. It's your day off after all..."

"Dang it. Look, Twilight, it's not... It's not an easy story to tell. I said and did some stupid things, so did everyone else involved. I'm not proud of what I did but I'm happy with what I've got now and... To be honest any of my family being around just reminds me of a really bad time. It's complicated. You get what I mean?"

"Oh. Well, I can't say I really understand but I'm sorry to have been so nosy. But maybe you should tell someone about it? Get it off your chest?"

Rainbow Dash sighed.

"I already did tell someone to get it off my chest. Fluttershy knows everything that happened. She was there for a lot of it."

"I see. Maybe you should go see her again then if she understands why it worries you?"

Dash nodded.

"I suppose. And... If it's got you curious you can come. Maybe you can tell me who was really in the wrong..."

"Only if you think it would help." Twilight said gently.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it will."

"Okay. Spike, can you hold the fort while we're gone?"

The little dragon popped his head out from the kitchen and saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

As the two ponies walked, Dash realised something.

"Wait, I told Pinkie the other day I had problems with my siblings. How come you seemed so surprised I had a brother?"

"Well, you never mentioned them around me. When you said to Pinkie I must not have been there." Twilight noted, and Dash recalled what had spared her from the Pinkish Inquisition.

"Ah, yeah. Well, maybe if I'm lucky Runner's just here to deliver a message to somepony. Fluttershy said my mom mentioned it in a letter he works as a courier..."

"Wait, your mother writes to Fluttershy but not you?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

Dash nodded.

"Like I said. It's complicated..."


	3. Chapter Two: Rainbow Alert

"Here's the tea, Rarity."

Fluttershy emerged from her kitchen, pushing a small trolley with two teacups, a teapot, and a small plate of biscuits to the table that Rarity sat at.

"Thank you, Fluttershy. Anyway, to business. You recall I mentioned applying for a space in a fashion exposition a while ago?" Rarity said.

"Oh yes. It's that series of cultural events being held all across Equestria isn't it?"

"Indeed, it is. Now, I've been accepted for one - the first of them at the end of the year. And it's in Clydesdale, so I've been asking all our friends..."

"Clydesdale?"

"Yes, it's a big city in northern Equestria, technically in..."

"Um, Rarity, I know it. I was born there." Fluttershy interrupted before Rarity tried to explain the history of her own birth town to her.

"You were? Marvellous! Do you perchance still have any relatives there?"

"Well, yes, but it's a while since I saw any of them. I was raised in Clydesdale before my parents moved to Cloudsdale when I was about five."

"...Wasn't that confusing?" Rarity wondered.

"Not really, but it was tough with my accent at first." The pegasus admitted.

"No, dear, when I said confusing I meant how alike the two cities names are. I must confess though, somehow I just can't see you with a Scootish accent at all. Your Cloudsdale upbringing's given you a rather obvious accent from there instead."

"Well, yes, I lost it eventually but some ponies made fun of me for it before I did."

Rarity tutted in displeasure at this revelation.

"Dreadful behaviour. It wasn't those ruffians who mocked Rainbow Dash at the Young Fliers contest was it?"

"Oh, no, the colts who mocked my accent are all dead now. I buried them in the Everfree Forest." Fluttershy said, deadpan.

"...Wait, what?" Rarity's eyes widened.

"I'm joking."

"Oh, I see..." Rarity breathed a sigh of relief.

"Angel Bunny buried them. I just broke their necks." She clarified, taking a sip of her tea as her guest shot bolt upright.

"What?"

"I'm still joking."

"Oh. Honestly, Fluttershy, sometimes you have such a macabre sense of humour..."

There was a pause.

"I still can't quite see you with the accent though."

"Och, ye cannae? How's aboot this fur ye then?" Fluttershy said with a grin.

"Impressive! Now I can see it!"

"Aye, when ah... Er, yes, when I speak with my parents I normally wind up slipping back into my accent for them."

"That's a lovely gesture. Anyway, to get to the point I'll be needing some trustworthy help, so I was wondering if you'd be able to come with me? Twilight's coming, Applejack is a maybe, and I'm going to try track down Rainbow Dash before I see Pinkie..."

Fluttershy pondered this.

"Do you... want me to model anything?"

"If you'd be okay with it. I'm planning to see if the rest of our friends might want to help out that way actually."

"Um... Will Photo Finish be there?" Fluttershy said nervously.

'_Drat. I hadn't thought about that..._' Rarity fretted.

"It's possible she might be. But if you model for me, you work for me, not for photographers or anyone else."

"W-well, that should be okay then. I'll come with you. Oh, I'd better get in touch with some of my relatives there. My aunt and uncle Neighsbit and their son on my mothers side... I last saw them at my Uncle Crash's funeral ten years ago."

"...Crash? Why would anypony name a pegasus that of all names? Did he..."

"Oh, no. He didn't crash if that's what you mean, he caught fire."

"...Caught fire?"

"Yes, the viral kind, not the bacterial kind. Anyway, um... Apart from my aunt, uncle, cousin and his daughter, there's my uncle McLintrot, but he married one of my aunts who isn't with us any more so he's not a blood relation. My other cousin Gray, their son, is in the Army so he probably won't be around. On my father's side there's aunt Flutterwing and my other other cousin Iron Brew. Oh, and uncle Heely but he works in Canterlot. There weren't many fillies in the family so when I was younger I was kind of shy since all my relatives my age were colts."

"You? Shy? Never(!)" Rarity couldn't help herself.

"I know! It's so unlike me now..."

"Darling, we need to work on sarcasm... But that can wait. So, you've got relatives in the army and an uncle in Canterlot..." Rarity noted.

"Well, just one relative in the army. And my uncle works a government job now, he was in the navy before. He sent me a nice butterfly knife for my birthday last year."

"A... Oh, it's a little ornamental letter opener with butterflies on it, right..." Rarity realised, spotting a similar implement on a table.

"Uh, no, it's an actual Fillypeno style butterfly knife..."

The yellow pegasus then produced it from a small saddlebag Rarity knew she wore when doing her rounds of the small animal warrens and dens nearby. She opened and closed the knife, putting it on the table. Rarity stared at it, puzzled.

"Whatever use could that be?"

"Sometimes I need a knife, and you saw how easy it was for me to open it. If I carried a normal knife an animal might climb in my bag and hurt themselves on it. Besides, don't you think it kind of fits me?"

Rarity regarded the small knife, which had yellow and pink handles but was otherwise just a knife.

"Again, if I'm honest, the actual colour scheme does but I just can't see you using a knife. Especially not this kind... It looks like something one of those spies would use in the films Sweetie Belle likes. You know, the ones where they wear magically enchanted facemasks and turn invisible?"

Fluttershy had no comment on this, mostly because she didn't know.

"Oh my, just look at the time. Anyway, darling, thank you for the tea and for agreeing to come. If you need to pull out for any reason just let me know right away, but for now I had better go track down Dash and hope Pinkie doesn't find out from somepony else first... I'm still trying to think of good excuses to stop her having a party about it."

* * *

><p>As Twilight and Dash neared, Rarity was just leaving, greatly simplifying the white unicorn's goals.<p>

"Hey, is that Rarity?"

Pinke Pie was fortunately not present to point out to Dash that the narrator had just said that it was her, meaning nopony received a set of funny looks. A stallion in Canterlot opened a box to find that his shipment of door latches had manufacturing faults meaning somepony had a set of funny _locks_. However this was merely a contrived effort at a lame pun executed by the universe at large, and no one actually was aware a joke had happened as a result.

"Yeah. Oh, she mentioned something about some fashion show, she wants to see if we could all come and lend her a hand." Twilight added.

"Ugh. Fine, let's see what she wants so I can say no..."

"Rainbow Dash! You haven't even heard anything about it."

"I heard fashion show. Me and the fashion industry don't mix well." Dash said, even as she waved along with Twilight to catch Rarity's eye.

"Ah, hello again, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash! Just the pony I was looking for!" Rarity said brightly as she trotted up.

"Let's hear it..." Dash sighed.

"Ah. I take it Twilight let you know then. Well, I'll be honest, I'm not expecting you to say yes but I ask you please just hear me out first..."

Rarity then explained. Dash half-listened, only picking out key words. Twilight meanwhile sat down and had produced a book from somewhere.

"...And Fluttershy might be a natural model but I have a desire to try for a more... everypony approach to some pegasus fashions. I won't hold a candle to some of the big wings in flying fashion circles, but with your input I hopefully can get something practical and fashionable enough to diversify my portfolio."

"Uh, okay... "

"Oh, and it's more than just a fashion show. That's just the main event in my humble opinion, but there are other cultural exhibits on at the time. I hear rumours certain flying and stunt teams may be there..."

"You mean the Wonderb... Wait, that's a trap, you probably mean the Steel Talons or Red Wings."

"The what?" Rarity said in confusion

"Griffin Defence Initiative flight team and the Equestrian Army Air Force flight team. Since they're both stuffy soldier types they're about as cool as one Wonderbolt if you combine both teams. Wait, now I remember! Oh man, I know what that'll be! They hold these culture things once a month in different cities, right?" Dash suddenly perked up.

"Yes, why?"

The pegasus leaped into the air with a whoop of joy, performing a small loop-the-loop.

"AWESOME! That's the first leg of the Iron Wing tournament! Eleven of the best teams from all around the world will show up so the Wonderbolts can kick their butts twelve months in a row!"

"Ah. I'll confess I didn't really look into that, I just heard something involving a flight tournament was happening. I was actually more interested in the various other fashion designers who would come."

"Yeah, I get that. But if I can get some time off, I'm definitely coming now!" Dash said with excitement.

"Wonderful! If you can spare some time soon would you be okay visiting me to have a few ideas for some fashions run past you? I won't design anything for you without your input, but Fluttershy should be easier to work with. I doubt I'll produce pegasuswear on a par with Peacock or Shimmer, but..."

"Wait, Shimmer?" Dash interrupted.

"Yes, she's a..."

"Pegasus fashion designer, I know. Will she be there?" Dash interrupted again.

"It's quite possible. Funny you should mention her, in fact, I was waiting on a message from her." Rarity said.

"You trade letters?"

"Well, not quite, but we've exchanged a few back and forth. Strange you should ask about her actually, she was most interested in the dresses we wore at the Gala - yours in particular. That's what sparked off our little correspondences and made me think you might be the best subject to try and design for."

"...W-what did you tell her?" Dash stuttered.

"Oh, I didn't tell her your name, dear. I just said you were one of my friends I made a dress for. She rather liked Fluttershy's as well. Wait. Come to think of it she knew Fluttershy by name... Oh, yes, the modelling thing, of course. So, why the interest in her? I wouldn't have you down as a fan of her work, her lines are a little... incompatible with your tastes, I would think." Rarity said.

"Wait, what about the sonic rainboom or the young fliers contest?" Twilight suddenly reminded the other two she was there.

"What about them?" Dash and Rarity both said together.

After they stared at each other horrified for a second, Twilight spoke up.

"Well, shouldn't Dash have become better known amongst pegasi then? I remember overhearing some guards at the gala who recognised her."

"A fair point." Rarity noted. Dash however waved it off.

"Nah, those guards must've been into racing and stunt flying. I doubt fashionistas keep up with the racing news. I bet Rarity wouldn't have a clue about any results..."

"Actually, Dash, Shimmer said she has children who race so I think she might pay attention to _some_ sporting news. But apart from them and you I've no clue about racing at all."

"And I've no clue about fashion. In fact, if I can come, I'll be honest - I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a model..."

"You don't have to do any modelling if you don't want to, Dash..." Rarity said gently.

"Yeah, you could help Rarity organise in the back and I'd just model instead!" Twilight said perkily.

"...Twilight, darling, she's not a unicorn, she won't be able to help out the way I need you." Rarity said bluntly.

Twilight visibly deflated, not that anyone actually noticed. It was fortunate once more Pinkie Pie was not present, as an argument over the action being visible if it was unseen would ensue.

"Well, I'll check if I can get time but uh, not promising anything, Rarity."

"I understand. I hope you can come, even if you can't model for me. I know you might be a little concerned about doing something so... so... frou-frou, but I really do think you'd be the key to any pegasus garments I design."

Dash nodded.

"I'll see. Anyway, me and Twilight have to see Fluttershy about something so..."

"Oh, of course. To be frank I've spent..."

Rarity looked at the clock tower in town.

"Oh, good heavens, I've left Sweetie Belle minding the store for almost an hour! I'd better run, girls..." Rarity said, and bolted.

"Remember to just say Sweetie Belle when you phone Weather and Rescue, Rarity! I want my ponies to know to bring the Hazardous Materials gear if they go in your kitchen again!" Dash shouted after her.

Twilight blinked out of her slight depression at this.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm joking, she's never actually called us out. But if Sweetie Belle ever cooks, you already ate, got it?" Dash warned.

"Oh, okay. Hey, just in case the crusaders ever corner me, can Scootaloo cook?"

"Duh, her parents do run the chip shop, even if they don't trust her unsupervised with the fryers. Hay, you probably ate her cooking if you ordered a pizza. "

Twilight blinked again.

"...Why doesn't she have a pizza making cutie mark then?"

"I know, right?"

* * *

><p>At the cafe in town, two unicorn sisters spoke with a pegasus. More accurately, one sister spoke while the other was trying to figure out her horn telekinesis.<p>

"No, sorry. I haven't seen Rainbow Dash all day. Have you, sis?" Sparkler said.

"Nuh-uh." Dinky Doo shook her head, and then tried to turn the page on the book she was reading with her horn once more.

"Ah, well, thanks anyway..." Runner said, about to leave when the elder sister spoke.

"Oh, there's Mom, looks like she's finished working! She might know. Hey, Mom!" The pink sister shouted, alerting a grey pegasus.

"Hello, muffins!" She waved back and approached.

"Mom. This is Rainbow Runner, he's Dash's little brother. This is our Mom."

"Ditzy Doo." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. You haven't seen my sister at all today have you?"

"I'm afraid the closest I've come to seeing her today was thinking you were her."

"Gha! Dumb horn, work!" Dinky fumed.

The trio around her stared at the young filly, who paid them no attention.

"Don't mind Dinky, she's just trying to get her magic to work before her father comes back from his business trip to Canterlot." Ditzy explained.

"I see..." Runner said, his only unicorn experiences amounting to a few neighbours and some of his mother's employees.

"And she really should be waiting for him to come back since he was hoping to help her out..."

"Gonna learn myself then Dad can teach me the cool stuff faster!" Dinky protested, eyes still on the book.

"Oh, I see. So not even, say, some muffins would convince you to wait?"

Dinky slammed the book shut with her hooves.

"Well, good luck, Runner, I think we've got to take somepony to Sugarcube Corner now." Ditzy explained.

"Oh, hey! Pinkie Pie might know where Dash is! He could go ask her." Sparkler realised.

"Ah, yeah. You're sure you don't simply want to hang around with him some more?"

"_Oh Celestia, Mom, you did not just say that!_" Sparkler squeaked.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, mothers tease..." Runner grinned as he reassured the elder sister who seemed to be wishing the ground would swallow her.

Ditzy pouted at how easily he dismissed the comment.

"Darn, I forgot teasing colts is harder than it sounds. Especially after you've been married nineteen years. So, coming, Runner?" She said.

"Sure. I ought to try and see if the owner of Carousel Boutique is back yet soon as well though."

* * *

><p>Runner, however, wasn't going to find Pinkie Pie at the bakery. She was at the boutique, waiting outside.<p>

"Hey, Rarity! Are you looking for me?" Pinkie waved.

"How did... Oh, Pinkie sense. Right. As it happens I was looking for you..."

She was interrupted by Pinkie's ear twitiching and knee trembling.

"Ooh, ear twitch, knee tremble, itchy leftside cutie mark at the right-hoofside lower balloon..."

"Your penpal in Cloudsdale just had an awesome idea for a party?"

"Nah, that one's ear tremble knee twitch rightside left-hoofside balloon and then a white pegasus shows up and remembers she was meant to send a letter instead of flying down herself and then we have the awesome party anyway."

"Quite. You and Surprise do both realise the point in penpals is they live far away?"

"Cloudsdale is ten miles north and a mile up in the air! That's pretty far away for an earth pony, especially since Dashie realised I need a licence to fly anything other than a balloon and that I can't just tie a lot of little balloons to myself anymore."

"Ah. Well, shall we go inside so I can ask you something?" Rarity steered the conversation back to the point.

"Okay, but my Pinkie Sense says somepony else is looking for both of us right now so expect another guest!"

Rarity sighed as she entered the boutique.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm ba... OH LUNA HELP ME ALL THREE OF THEM ARE HERE!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked puzzled as they stared up from where Scootaloo had been reading a book entitled "Basic Flying Laws of Equestria and the Griffin Fiefdoms".

"Er, I mean, hello, girls."

"Hi, Miss Rarity." Scootaloo said cheerily.

"Nothin' is or was on fire." Apple Bloom denied suspiciously.

Since none of the other two kicked her, it was probably true.

"I... see. Oh, thank goodness the place isn't in a mess and nothing's been disturbed..."

"We've just been listenin' to Scootaloo tellin' us all about pegasus flight rules and stuff mostly. Glad ah ain't got wings, it seems mighty complicated..."

"Anyway, now Rarity's back we can go crusading!" Scootaloo added.

"Er, yes. Are you sure you girls won't stay for some tea?" Rarity offered.

"They're not the extra guest, Rarity, it's somepony else!" Pinkie pipped up.

"Uh, no thanks, Miss Rarity, we've got crusadin' to do!" Apple Bloom declined.

"Oh, hey, I sold a bunch of glassy white rocks that were in a chest behind the green changing screen to Spike as food, is that okay?" Sweetie Belle pipped up as she left, the other two going on ahead a little.

Rarity screamed.

"The diamonds? Tell me you're joking!"

"She is, she pinkie promised never to sell any of your gems again, remember? And promises to not sell diamonds are FOREVER!" Pinkie said gleefully.

"Thank goodness... Oh, wait, Sweetie, were there any messages?"

"Oh! Yeah! Somepony working for Shimmer was here! He left that letter on the desk and said he'd come back later!"

Rarity opened it, and Sweetie Belle noticed the sign still said closed. While her sister was distracted she quickly flipped it over and ran to catch up...

"Ooh, this is wonderful news!" Rarity beamed as she read.

"What is it?" Pinkie asked.

"A fellow fashion designer of some notability plans to come to visit my boutique on Monday! She's sending some helpers on ahead to deal with a few things first but she's offering to compare designs! Oh, she wants MY input on some earth pony designs she's been toying with! This is wonderful!"

Rarity made a squee noise, then stopped when she realised Pinkie Pie was breathing in to say something.

"But not party-wonderful. On the other hoof, there is something you might be excited by..."

And so she explained. Pinkie listened, and then replied.

"...Yep, I'll go, and I think both those things together calls for a party! The 'We're Going to Clydesdale and Rarity is Awesome Combined Party'!" Pinkie bounced up and down.

"Er, no, we can't hold any party for going to Clydesdale yet, Pinkie. Remember Dash and Applejack aren't sure they can come yet. It's not fair to celebrate us going if they can't."

"Ohhhh... That makes sense! Well, I'll not hold the party yet then, maybe they'll know by Monday so we can hold the party after the fashion pony's been. Or even while she's here!"

"Oh, goddesses... I mean, er, oh good... esses. Anyway, I'd better get that tea ready..." Rarity said, only for the door to open. She began her standard introductory message she gave to all customers.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifiq... Oh, hello Rainbow Da... Wait. You're not Rainbow Dash."

"Nope, I'm not. Are you Miss Rarity?" Runner asked.

"Yes, I am, and the proprietor of this establishment! What would sir be looking for?"

"Well, my name's Rainbow Runner. I work for Shimmer - did your, uh, assistant leave you my message?"

"Rainbow... Runner?" Pinkie tilted her head.

"Indeed she did. Would you like some tea or biscuits? I was just about to make some for myself and my friend Pinkie Pie here..."

"Oh, you're Pinkie Pie? They said you'd be here at the bakery. Do either of you know where I might find Rainbow Dash?"

"Why are you looking for Dashie?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm her little brother..."

Pinkie then gasped and jumped in the air. The startled colt backed up a little.

"OHMYGOSH! This is awesome! I never knew she had a brother!"

"She's got two and a little sister actually." Runner pointed out.

"Aw, cool, and he's not just cute and handsome, he's hot!"

Rarity blinked as Runner simply stared at how blunt the earth pony was being.

"Pinkie, he looks just like Rainbow Dash but male and with a yin-yang cutie mark that likely symbolises balance."

"Exactly! He looks just like Dashie but a colt! That's twenty percent hotter!"

Rarity sighed.

"Please forgive Pinkie Pie. She's not the most subtle of ponies, especially since in certain areas she's rather flexible... Oh Celestia, why did I phrase it like that?"

"U-uh, that... I guess that's cool but, um... I'm not sure I'm interested..."

"Oh, that's fine, I'm not offering or anything. You only look about eighteen and I'm twenty-one. Anyway, what about I make that tea for everypony so you and Rarity can talk about the fashiony thingy?"

"Wait, Pinkie Pie. Runner is looking for Dash, yes? I just saw her going to Fluttershy's cottage not ten minutes ago. Perhaps it would be prudent to reschedule this for some other time?" Rarity said.

"If that's okay with you, ma'am." Runner nodded.

" Oh, it's quite all right. Go see your sister. Siblings come before work, right, Pinkie?"

Pinkie pondered this.

"Welll... Sometimes we're all really busy in my family and work has to come first but I get what you mean sorta, like if Blinke broke her leg again I'd be all 'aaaaah my baby sister is hurt!' and if Inkie got sick or something I'd be all 'big sister Pinkie nurse away!' and help them. And I kinda wish Mom and Dad managed to have a fourth foal, cos if it was a colt they'd have called it Clyde but they decided not to since we were all still young at the time and it was getting difficult to watch over us cos we were all too young to help out on the farm and stuff but not too young to wander about the place so..."

"I'd leave while she's rambling, dear." Rarity whispered to Runner, who nodded in agreement as he slipped away.

* * *

><p>A few moments after the fashionista had left the cottage, Twilight and Dash sat where Rarity had been, backs to the doors and windows. They had declined tea, and explained the situation. Fluttershy was a little startled at the news.<p>

"Runner's here? Oh my. Your mother never mentioned anything to me about this in her last letter. Oh, but I've not seen him in years. I bet he's grown up into a really handsome stallion..."

Twilight spotted an opening for some teasing.

"Oh, he has. _Very_ handsome."

She didn't hold in her laughter long as Dash span around in horror to stare at her, and make strangled squeaking noises.

"I'm just kidding Dash. Well, I'll admit he was kind of cute but he looked too much like you to be honest."

"Well, good. I don't want any of my friends dating my brother, it'd just be weird. I mean, can you imagine dating Big Macintosh?"

"Yes." Fluttershy and Twilight both said, then eeped as they realised what they had done.

"...Oooookay, gonna have to warn AJ about that."

"Don't tell her!" The other two both said together once more.

Dash just smirked at how the tables had turned.

"But yeah. I'm not here for us to all tease each other. If Runner's here and looking for me, then I've no idea what's going to happen next. All I know is what happened before. Why I don't want them to find me if it means what I think it might mean."

Dash sighed.

"Fluttershy, I'll need you to keep me straight when I tell this story, okay? You know I wasn't really all there back then."

"Oh, but I was just as upset, Rainbow Dash... " Fluttershy mumbled.

"Yeah, but you're more objective. Okay. Twilight, you love both your parents, right?"

"Of course."

"But I bet you'd say you were closer to one of them than the other?"

"Well... I was like my mother more than my father, so I spent more time with her when he was working. She also knew more magic so she helped me with my studies and my homework more. So I guess I was closer to her."

"It was the same with me, but I was closest to my father. It's weird, now I think about it. I was born with my twin, Mane. But he became momma's boy and I was daddy's girl. Don't get me wrong, I loved Mom too. But when other kids would cry for mommy I wanted daddy."

"Well, I guess he must have been pretty influential in your life then." Twilight noted.

"Yeah. He got me hooked on the Wonderbolts, he was a fast racer too - I pretty much grew up as a mini-him that looked more like Mom. He might have spoiled me a little, but Mom did the same to Runner and Mane. The two of them kept each other balanced. Together they were fair with us."

"It sounds like they're good parents."

Dash sighed.

"Were, Twilight. My dad's been dead for five years."

The unicorn was mortified.

"Oh, I'm sorry! When you used past tense I thought you just meant when you were younger! I was assuming you were just a rebellious teenager."

"Well, she kind of was, but... Well, Dash's mother had one golden rule for us all." Fluttershy spoke up.

"One rule? What was it?"

"She wanted us to grow up as ourselves. She said she and Dad would never try to force us to do what they wanted us to do when it came to our futures, she wanted us to make our own choices and not just try to be whatever they thought we should be. Trouble is, even before the accident she'd never liked racing much..."

Twilight frowned.

"But... She married a racer! And she's _your_ mother!"

Dash nodded.

"That's the point, kind of. Mom wanted to raise us so we became our own ponies, made our own choices. She didn't force her career choices on us, and she didn't let Dad try to pressure us into racing. Not that he ever tried. He just supported us when we began to race at junior levels, and so did Mom even if she didn't like it. End of the day though, the two of them kept each other balanced. Dad didn't force us to be racers, and she didn't force us into her line of work."

"So... When your father passed away, the balance shifted?"

"That's pretty much the nail on the head. When it happened, she was inconsolable. Me and my brothers and sister were too. I was only fifteen, and my dad had been killed in a racing accident. But Mom had to keep it together for us. She had four children to take care of alone now. But it changed her..."

Dash paused for a moment.

"I'm guessing she started disliking you racing?" Twilight asked.

"She always had disliked me racing the way I did. Mane flew marathons and other endurance races at slow speeds. Runner did more balanced racing - You saw his cutie mark, right? If anypony influenced him it was me and Mane. He's the middle child in more ways than one. But I went fast. I loved speed. The adrenaline rush. The wind rushing past, everything."

"And that was kind of my fault since... Well, you know how she got her cutie mark." Fluttershy interjected.

"Well, no, it was me and me alone that started racing like that. I'd never really thought of it as following what Dad was doing, it was just something really cool to watch before and then it turned out to be even cooler to do. But yeah, Mom didn't like that. When I first raced she tried to start steering me away from it. Dad stopped her, but when he died, he wasn't there to stop her."

"So... She started pressuring you not to race?"

"Yeah. And after that we... We argued a lot. At least once a week and then every other night, pretty much. About really stupid things sometimes. The problem though wasn't her pressuring me then. It was that Dad wasn't there any more. And of course with me being me, it meant everypony else saw Dad in me. I reminded Mom so much of him every day that... I guess I see why she was scared."

"It does seem understandable to me, but I guess there's more?

"Yeah. You see, at first my reminders of Dad came from what wasn't there. Every day I'd see only five places at the dinner table. I'd not hear the door open. I'd not get the sports pages read to to me, I'd not hear about new tricks somepony at the racetrack had done, what he'd been practising that day, what his mail route was like that morning. I'd see he was gone every night and wake up every morning thinking for a while that this was the day I'd wake up and he'd just have gone to work as usual."

"It all sounds like it was a hard time for you all. I've never really lost any relatives so I can't say I know what your family went through." Twilight commented.

"Yeah. Uh, so, where was I?" Dash said.

"You'd got to the part where you thought your mother was pressuring you into not racing and all the... arguments." Fluttershy said, staring at the floor.

"So, yeah. Basically, Mom and my siblings were reminded of Dad by me. I was reminded at first like I said by him not being there. And then I noticed how the others acted. Me and Mom still argued. Mane and Runner would sometimes take her side, but Runner sometimes took mine and he and Mane just started a seperate argument. Prism just hated the arguments... That's our little sister by the way. "

"I guessed that, you mentioned a sister earlier." Twilight said gently.

"That lasted nearly a year, and more and more times the arguments lasted days, more and more times Runner and Mane argued too, and they started arguing with Mom as well. Sometimes I'd stay next door with Fluttershy to time out, others we'd go too far arguing and I'd stay with Gilda and her parents. But as it went on practically the minute I was back in the door sometimes it just all started again."

"So it just got worse and worse?"

"Yeah. Until one night just after our sixteenth birthday we had the last argument. She'd tried to stop me entering the Young Flyers competition and I wasn't happy, so it just fell to earth from there. I don't remember which one of us said it first, but I think it was me. One of us wished the other had died instead of Dad. The other wished the same thing back. I remember Mom slapped me, that's why I think I said it first. But at the same time it could have been her response to me answering back."

"W-what happened then?" Twilight stuttered.

"I really don't know. I think I tried to hit her back, Mane showed up and next thing I knew I was fighting my twin brother, really fighting. Mom was crying so she didn't break us up, Runner was just petri... scared stiff."

Once certain that almost saying "petrified" hadn't resulted in a unicorn with a phobia of Cockatrices building herself yet another book fort, Dash pressed on.

"Prism broke it up after a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. She just screamed at us to stop fighting and we did. And after a few seconds or minutes with just her and Mom crying, and Runner staring and Mane just glaring at me... I ran. I just flew all night, I came back in the morning and said I was going to leave for good after I'd slept. I couldn't stay there. If I did, things would never change for them."

Dash paused for a few moments, leaving Fluttershy's cottage strangely more silent than normal.

"Well, Mane tried to start the argument again but Mom stopped him. I didn't realise until a lot later she'd been up all night herself, probably crying. I... Well, I was _gonna_ say I'm not ashamed of it, but I'm a little ashamed to say I'd been doing my share of crying all night as well. But even though I was upset I knew what I had to do. If I stayed, we'd just argue a lot more. If I stayed, Mom would stop me racing. If I stayed, I'd let her break her rule entirely..."

Another pause.

"Dad balanced Mom out. With him gone there was just me like him, but I just... I weighed her down, threw off the balance. No one could get over him dying because we kept being reminded every day he was gone. The only way I could ever bring the balance back to my family, the only way we could all move on, was to leave. I might not have been the problem but I was the solution. It was the second hardest night of my life and it still is. But I left. And the rest is history."

The pause this time was interrupted by some soft sniffles. Dash trotted over and patted Fluttershy reassuringly on the back before sitting back down beside Twilight.

"So, I guess that all sounds really stupid, huh? I must sound like a total mule, right?"

Twilight shook her head.

"I... I'm not sure, Dash. You said it was a bad time in your life and it was complicated, and it sure all sounds that way. But why does Runner coming mean something bad?"

Fluttershy spoke up.

"Either he's here to try and get Dash to talk to her mother, or something has happened."

"Yeah. And all the 'something's happened' things I can think of are bad if my Mom's letters never mentioned it to Fluttershy. He's left home too, somepony's ill or dead, or she's coming here."

"Well, it's been five years, right? Surely you could try patch things up if any of those are why he's here?" Twilight tried.

"I... I'm not sure. When I saw him today it was... I really don't know if I can face him or anypony from my family."

Fluttershy squinted and looked out the window.

"Um... Rainbow Dash? I think there's a problem with that..."

"What? What problem?"

She turned and looked out the window. In the sky approaching was a small rainbow trail coming from Ponyville.

"Oh, hay... If I go outside at all he sees me... What do I do?"

"Uh, hide upstairs?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Just speak with him and hear him out!" Twilight raised a counterpoint.

"Wait! I've got it! Twilight, use a magic spell and turn me into a bunny, I'll go hang out with Angel for a bit."

She dodged a carrot.

"Okay, plan B, a chicken, I'll go hang with Elizibeak..."

"Dash, I don't have spells like that. Where did you get the idea I did?"

"Alright, hide upstairs it is! If he wants to look up here tell him there's something like a bear up here. Yeah. A big shaved bear that hates ponies."

"That's laying it on a little heavy, Dash..." Twilight noted.

"Whatever, I'm not here!"

"Um, why don't you try sneaking out the window while we're talking?" Fluttershy tried to suggest, but went unheard.

"She might figure it out herself. Well, I guess you'd better act surprised when he knocks on the door..." Twilight advised.

There was a knock at the door. Fluttershy squealed and dived into the kitchen.

"...Not _that_ surprised."

"O-oh, right..."

Fluttershy went to answer. Luckily for her, actually coming face to face with Runner surprised her anyway.

"Who is it... RUNNER! Oh it's so good to see you, I last saw you when you were practically still a baby! Oh my, look at how much you've grown..."

Twilight simply stared in amusement as the embarrassed colt was enthusiastically greeted and hugged.

"U-uh, hi, Fluttershy, it... it's nice to see you too... Um, not that I'm not here to give you a visit as well, but I heard Rainbow Dash was here? I'm kind of looking for her..."

He then noticed Twilight.

"Hey, you're the librarian. Hi again." He tried to wave a hoof, but Fluttershy hadn't let go of him yet.

"Hello. I'm afraid you just missed Dash, she left shortly after Rarity. I was just here to talk to Fluttershy about... a bear. Only got here after she left. "

"Y-yes, that's right, I'm sorry, Runner. I can try to let her know you're here but... Oh, she might not react well..."

Runner sighed.

"I thought as much. I didn't want to ask anypony else about how she's been since then but... I guess she still hates us."

"Oh, no, she doesn't hate you!" Fluttershy gasped.

"I'd like to believe that but... Ah, darn it. I should have just come here to deliver the letter and speak to that fashion designer..."

"You have a letter for Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Had, I delivered it. I work as a courier and messenger with the Shimmer Fashions company. But yeah, Fluttershy, I came to let Dash know as well."

"Let her know what?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I'm here to tell her the rest of the family is coming to town. It's a school holiday next week in Hoofington so Mane's bringing Prism up later tonight..."

Fluttershy then squealed with excitement.

"Oh, I bet she's grown so much as well!"

Runner chuckled.

"Yeah, she has. Wants to pass her flying tests and find her cutie mark as soon as possible. Thinks colts have cooties, math is boring... You know. Normal filly stuff. But, uh, if you see Dash, let her know, will you? I should probably go back and speak to Rarity about the "

"I will." Fluttershy nodded.

"Wait a second, I've heard the name Shimmer before. Rarity mentioned the name. " Twilight spoke up.

Runner nodded.

"Well, yeah. She might specialise in pegasus fashions but fashion is fashion, so Mom's pretty well known even to unicorn and earth Pony designers. "


End file.
